1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to arm support devices and more specifically it relates to a medical arm securing device for temporarily securing the arms of an immobile person in an accessible position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Long backboards (LBB) have been in use for years for transporting an immobile patient (e.g. non-responsive, paralyzed, etc.). FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates an exemplary long backboard that is utilized to transport immobile patients.
The main problem with conventional long backboards is that the patient's arms are prone to falling to the sides of the long backboard while transporting the patient. Arms of a patient hanging downwardly to the sides of the long backboard are prone to injury and make moving the patient difficult (e.g. narrow doorways, staircases, etc.).
To reduce movement of the arms, the securing straps of the long backboard are often times utilized to secure the arms of the patient in a desired position. However, the securing straps make it difficult to access the arms for medical personnel for performing medical tests/procedures thereby requiring loosening or removal of the securing strap. Loosening or removing the securing strap allows the arms to fall to the sides of the long backboard and also places the patient under an increased risk of accidentally falling from the long backboard while being transported.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for temporarily securing the arms of an immobile person in an accessible position. Conventional long backboards do not allow for convenient securing of the arms of a patient.
In these respects, the medical arm securing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of temporarily securing the arms of an immobile person in an accessible position.